criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Alden Greene
Alden Greene was one of the suspects in Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12), Family Blood (Case #15), and In the Dead of Night (Case #18). Alden slew journalist Rachel Priest in The Secret Experiments (Case #21), and made two post-indictment appearances as a suspect in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45) and It All Ends Here (Case #51). In There Will Be Blood (Case #56), Alden was arrested after he was revealed to be a member of the Crimson Order. Profile Alden Greene is a 58-year-old man with a bald head but a very bushy moutstache and beard. He has brown eyes and is most commonly seen with a brown cigar sticking out of his mouth. He wears a blue shirt with many white stripes. He has a grey tie with silver circular designs of globes, the logo of his company (Greene Holdings). There is a gold coloured clip on his tie. He wears suspenders which go around his shoulders connected to his trousers. He weighs 191 pounds and his blood type is AB-. In Family Blood, it is known that Alden is a huge baseball fan and drinks whiskey. In In the Dead of Night, it is discovered that he is a smoker and wears Eau Delà (a perfume). In The Secret Experiments, he owns a guard dog and it is noted that he wears office shoes. In A Shot of Beauty, he is seen wearing a crocodile jacket, and it's discovered that he is on antidepressants, wears PLIGMA sneakers and had plastic surgery, which explains why most of his wrinkles from his Financial Center appearances were removed. In It All Ends Here, he took off his crocodile jacket but he wears an "I VOTED" badge on his left chest and it is discovered that he handles guns and is left-handed. Role in Case(s) Alden was the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of Greene Holdings. His company owned a number of companies around Grimsborough, such as Greene's Stock Trading Company, Greene Casino, Greene Banking, and Greene PharmaCorp. Blood on the Trading Floor Alden made his first appearance in this case, he gave the player full disposition on the Greene Casino since it was a part of the investigation. He was again interrogated when the team found an unsigned contract between the him and the victim Samuel Rye. When asked about this, he said he wanted to hire a new stock trader, but it was left unsigned due to Samuel being murdered. Family Blood Alden was discovered as being the father of Paul Greene as well as being the grandfather of Scott and Oliver Greene. He also had two daughters-in-law named Margaret Greene (1976-2004) and Aileen Greene, who was murdered in that case by his own grandson, Scott. Alden never trusted Aileen and sent a private detective to look up on her history which he intended to tell Paul about. He had discovered her history with drugs and a hobo named Tom Hunt, whom Aileen was secretly giving the family's money to. When Scott was tried as an adult and sentenced to 20 years in jail, Alden was a tad upset at the team at the results of the investigation, but knew that the teams' hands were tied in this case. During Additional Investigation, it was Alden's wish to buy an abandoned house across the street from his grandson's and demolish it. He needed the number to call so the team found it for him. They left him to call the number which would lead him to realtor Dave Simmons (who was a suspect during the investigation of the death of Ned Dillard in Corpse in a Garden). Jones advised Alden to be wary of Dave as there was something strange about him. The Kiss of Death When Rachel Priest sought to do a cover story on Emma Ternon's death and Rozalina Davidov's call girl service, she was looking for Emma's phonebook. The team found it and dusted it for writing and discovered that a list of clients was there. Scanning the client list, they found that Alden's name was down on the list and had called Emma several times. Rachel had wanted to use this to her advantage and wanted Emma to become Alden's regular and snoop around for secret info. The team told her to lay off Alden, but Rachel was determined that he was hiding something big and wouldn't stop until she wound out what it was. This is a reference to Alden and Army General James Marsh creating a secret growth serum on members of the army to make them super soldiers. This is also a reference to Rachel being murdered by Alden because she found out about this. In the Dead of Night and Julian stole from Greene.]]Alden's mansion was robbed by two teenagers named Freddy Stewart and Julian Ramis. In that robbery, the teenagers stole a crossbow which was used by Julian to kill Freddy, a pair of cufflinks, a bottle of Eau Dela and a collector's WWII Smeeth & Watson (a revolver), which the team found on the crime scene. In this very case, Alden was the one who helped to deliver the fifth and final clue. The Secret Experiments Alden slew journalist Rachel Priest after a thorough investigation proved his involvement of the murder. Rachel had found out that Army General Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the army which made the bones of a man grow excessively and turned them into a "monster" (e.g. Drake Ribbs), but the army had ordered James to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. However, James secretly and illegally continued with the funding of Alden's company, Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of this case, James was found guilty of accompanying Alden in the murder of Rachel. When Alden was arrested, he explained the team that Rachel had come to the secret lab where he and James were. There, Rachel told them that she knew about the illegal super serum and that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden took a syringe and injected the super serum into Rachel's body. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel died the instant her skin torn apart due to excessive bone growth. As a result of Alden's words in his arrest, James was arrested and both men were taken to court, where Judge Olivia Hall sentenced both of them to life imprisonment. A Shot of Beauty When Ramirez informed Jones and the player about Alden being released on a $5,000 bond for a procedure violation, Jones didn't hesitate to report Alden's release to the Chief. There the Chief was already aware of the release but he also told the police that they couldn't override any judicial decisions, as it was clear that Alden's release by bail was final. Since the syringe (the murder weapon used to kill the victim Kerry Ann Buxton) was actually a collagen product made and distributed by Greene PharmaCorp, the team needed to talk to Alden. Jones was infuriated when he talked to Alden because he wanted to know whom Alden bribed to get out of jail, but Alden told Jones to calm down because his lawyers appealed a procedure violation to halt further proceedings against him. After Alden convinced Jones to stop talking about the release, Jones became desperate about Kerry Ann being murdered by excessive collagen injection from his pharmaceutical division, but Alden told Jones to calm down once again because a lot of people in Grimsborough purchased over-the-counter medications from Greene PharmaCorp everyday, and even took anti-depressants from time to time. Alden had to cooperate with the team once again when it was brought to Jones's attention that Kerry Ann withdrew her shares due to its collapsing value, but stabilized after Kerry Ann's withdrawal of shares was complete before her death. Alden admitted to the team that he had plastic surgery, but Jones saw him wearing PLIGMA sneakers and an alligator jacket, irritating Jones to no end, but his newfound hatred against Greene didn't warrant an arrest just yet. Even though Alden Greene was found innocent in this case, Jones would stay on top of Alden in an act of insubordination--finding pills in the Buxton Mansion swimming pool, having Grace analyze the pills, even having the player help him out. Alden wasn't too happy when he was talking to Jones as Jones proved to have a hateful obsession over him. Back at the police station, the Chief was infuriated about Jones's decision to take the player with him to get the jump on Greene. It All Ends Here The team found a cigar in the Red Party Office, but Jones took note about Howard Johnson not liking smokables (as seen in All the King's Horses, in which he turned green when smoking a hookah). They picked the cigar up, analyzed the saliva on the cigar, and confirmed the cigar belonging to Alden Greene, so the team wanted to talk to Alden about the victim, Adam Bentley. Alden didn't like Adam but Jones wanted to know how Alden ran into Adam, and after going off-subject once, Alden told the team that Adam was not bleeding in Maple Heights well, as the district always laughed at him for some reason. Alden also had to put up with Adam's request for a loan from Greene Banking since Adam couldn't afford the lifestyle at Maple Heights, but denied the loan to Adam because Alden made himself clear that he would only do business with people who posed the least financial risk to him. Although Alden was good with guns, Alden was found innocent at the climax of the investigation but at a cost: Chief King admitted to Jones and the player that he killed Adam, and felt guilty for his actions and thus committed suicide as punishment for his guilt, proving all suspects involved in this case innocent. There Will Be Blood .|thumb]] Alden didn't show up as a suspect on this case, but had a central impact at the climax of the investigation. Alden was arrested by the Grimsborough Police (inside the Order's hideout) when the team disguised themselves as Crimson Order members (during the Order's ritual) much to Alden's expectation that the city would finally fall under Crimson Order rule so that he could continue laundering the Crimson Order's gold further. Howard Johnson was also arrested for being a part of the Crimson Order. In court, the Judge declared Rachel Priest's murder as a Crimson Order action, and lambasted Alden for deploying the Crimson Order's gold for business purposes, but Alden countered that he could make the city rich. For his involvement in the Order's illicit activities topping 4 centuries, Alden was sentenced to life in jail under solitary confinement. The fate of Greene Holdings remains unknown at the time of Alden's re-sentencing. Trivia *Similar to Tony Marconi, Alden Greene appeared every three cases (until he was arrested in Case #21), if you don't count the mentions, since his debut in Blood on the Trading Floor. *In Family Blood, Alden is seen with his cigar pointing right, unlike the other four cases in which he appeared as a suspect. *In Blood on the Trading Floor, during Chapter 3, when you piece the contract back together, you can notice that his full name is "Alden Reginal Greene" and that his birthdate is October 1, 1954. *Alden, Mikhail Levin, and Tony Marconi had at least one "post-indictment" appearance, but the similarities end here. Alden had 3 post-indictment appearances (including a minor role in Grimsborough's final case), Tony had 2 post-indictment appearances in Maple Heights, and Mikhail only had 1 in the University. *Alden and Cathy King happen to be the only suspects who appeared in three different districts. *Alden is one of the two suspects who appeared in six cases. *In the "New Case" photo of It All Ends Here (Case #51), Alden is seen wearing the crocodile jacket he wore in Case #45, but for some reason, he doesn't wear it in the case. *Curiously, Alden and Mikhail are the only suspects who were arrested twice in the game. Case Appearances *Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12) *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13; mentioned) *Family Blood (Case #15) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *In the Dead of Night (Case #18) *Innocence Lost (Case #19; mentioned during the case intro) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54; mentioned during Chapter 2) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56) Gallery AG.png|Alden, as he appeared in Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12). ag15.png|Alden, as he appeared in Family Blood (Case #15). Alden18.png|Alden, as he appeared In the Dead of Night (Case #18). Alden21.png|Alden, as he appeared in The Secret Experiments (Case #21). alden45.png|Alden, as he appeared in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45). Aldenview51.png|Alden, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). 21_aldenjail.png|Alden, sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Rachel Priest. AG.jpg|Alden, sentenced to life in jail again with solitary confinement for being a member of the Order. OG_SUS_12_604.jpg AldenC15Mugshot.jpg OG_SUS_18_605.jpg OG_SUS_21_604.jpg OG_SUS_45_602.png OG_SUS_51_6008.jpg New Case - Alden.jpg Navigation Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Crimson Order Members